People frequently enjoy sitting around a table located in the outdoors or in an area that is generally open to the outdoors, such as a patio, porch, or balcony, to relax with family and friends while dining, playing a game, or enjoying conversation. However, in most parts of the world, the ambient temperature is often too hot or too cold to be entirely comfortable.